


Intricate touch

by Queenofthefaceless



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer is soft for Chloe but what else is new, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthefaceless/pseuds/Queenofthefaceless
Summary: Lucifer finally returns from hell and finds a bewildered Chloe in his apartment, sharing at last their long awaited intimate moment.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Intricate touch

Chloe inhales and exhales several times in a row, as if it were some sort of religious practice.

 _Religious_ , she mocked herself.

Nothing about what had happened or was happening was in any way religious, pious or holy whatsoever. It all felt much like a cruel punishment for a crime never committed.

And if it had been a crime... was loving someone a crime? Even the devil? The supposedly reincarnation of evil itself?

She takes one sip of her whisky, takes another breath in, this time prolonged. She tried to hold her breath, hoping somehow that it would make things better by the time she let that breath out.

But it didn’t.

The sky was darkened by the late hour, and yet the stars failed not to make an appearance: all shining brightly, thousands, millions of them brightening up the grand sky. And it all made Chloe frustrated and mad for looking up at them, the real _them_ she knew about now and how they did nothing to help her, or _him_. They did not even care.

She closed her eyes and sighed out loud. The air was a bit crisp, gently blowing over her face as she allowed herself to get lost into it, for just a simple, passing second. It was so quiet she could hear her own heartbeat, unsteady and fast, anxious as it had been for months. And in the deaf silence, she hears something next to her. The sound of ruffled feathers, perhaps even... _footsteps?_

She opened her eyes, the detective side of her unleashed at once, and heart now stopping for good.

“Lucifer,” she whispered, tears instantly rolling down her cheeks.

She wiped off her face in a rush, staring at the figure in front of her. She felt too insecure and terrified if she were to discover that as yet another hallucination or dream. So she ran her hands across his, fingers resting on his chest soon after. She dared look up at him with hopeful eyes, and it was, indeed, him, right there before her.

There he was again, after so much time gone by without his presence around her. He felt all the same: warm and soft and welcoming, and she couldn’t help but tremble the instant his hands cupped her cheeks, his thumb gently caressing one of them.

“You’re really here,” was all she could mutter with disbelief. “You’re here –!”

“I am, detective. But... I was not expecting to find _you_ here.”

“I came here every day since – “

Her voice broke down a little, enough for Lucifer to understand the pain and torment she must have went through.

The very same torment he went through without her.

“I came here every day, just – just watching the sunrise or the rain from your balcony, and – hoping, somehow – I don’t know, I – it was kind of my safe haven.”

Lucifer smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead, gesture he never done before, thus leaving Chloe in such a surprised state.

“I’ve missed you so much, Chloe,” Lucifer said, one hand resting softly on her hip.

“I’ve missed you too, Lucifer.”

She noticed right away he referred to her by her first name both times and not by the usual “detective”. She knew he only addressed her personally when there was an intimate moment going on.

Just as their faces got closer to one another, breaths growing more ragged by the second, Chloe pulled away.

“Wait! How did you come back? Why?”

“Let’s just say I left someone in charge. Someone more worthy of ruling hell.”

Chloe smiled and hugged him right away. For the first time in her career, she did not need explanations or motives. She was simply too relieved and happy to have Lucifer back.

And suddenly she reminisced their last conversation. How emotionally charged it was and the tearful, yet heartfelt words they had said to one another. And she could’ve easily cried again and again if it weren’t for the warmth Lucifer emanated at that very moment.

He was the first to break the embrace only to look at her. Something in his eyes transmitted fear and desire at the same time.

“Chloe, I – I know it’s been quite some time since our last meeting, and – time does go by entirely different down there – it’s been thousands of years for me, literally, but I – I was hoping to, uh – well, that is – if you’d still like to – if you still feel the way you did, or – I – “

Chloe giggled involuntarily. It was rather bizarre and unusual to see Lucifer Morningstar being flustered and at a loss of words, but she found it oddly endearing as it was.

“Lucifer, are you by chance asking me to go on a date with you?” she presumed.

He seemed surprised, but smiled nonetheless.

“I – yes. Yes, I am, detective. Well, I mean, surely not now... bloody hell, is it _three in the morning_? Oh, well, then I suppose we could have dinner tomorrow evening... if you are interested still, of course.”

“I am. I really am.”

“Good! Splendid.”

Lucifer smiled shyly, much to Chloe’s pleasure.

 _He’s the same Lucifer that I know and love_ , she thought to herself.

Truth be told, she did not feel sleepy at all, so, hesitantly, she scratched the back of her neck.

“Right. So. I guess I’ll – let you rest. If – If you need rest from hell? Yeah… yeah, of course you do. Obviously.”

“Detective – “

The intimacy had trailed off, Chloe noticed. She didn’t want to go at all, but she couldn’t forcefully prolong her nocturnal visit without want.

“I’ll – see you tomorrow then?” she asked. “For dinner. Or – or before? At the precinct? Dan’s not gonna be happy about your return, but – you know, at least Ella will be.”

Lucifer snickered alongside Chloe, both nervous still.

“Surely Ms. Lopez will be thrilled to have her old pal Luci back, indeed.”

“She surely will. Yeah. So. I’ll – leave you to it. To rest.”

Chloe turned around, heart stopping again as Lucifer’s strong arm grabbed her wrist and spun her around smoothly with one swift move.

“Stay for the night, detective,” he said.

“Lucifer, I –“she replied nervously again, unable to help herself. She knew what it entailed. She knew it all too well. She’d seen it before.

But now she wanted it as well.

“I don’t even have my pajamas with me, I – I usually stay here for some hours and stare out the window, and I – I – “

Chloe ran out of words as she inspected Lucifer’s face. The shyness had suddenly disappeared, being now replaced with a secure, steady expression. His fingers carefully intertwined with Chloe’s and pulled her closer to him.

“As much as I’d enjoy taking you out to dinner first, detective, which is what you deserve... truly... someone who appreciates you properly and treats you as such, I – I have this feeling that – “

“What?”

Her eyes locked with his, a burning sensation forming a pit in her stomach, aching for something she hadn’t permitted herself to feel for the longest time, it seemed. All else aside, Chloe flattered herself enough to think she was reading the same emotion on Lucifer’s face. His fingers lingered gently on her waist, not moving, and his breath was almost non-existent.

“What is it that you desire, Lucifer?”

The question he had asked mortals over and over throughout his entire stay on Earth has now rendered the King of Hell himself _wordless_. His eyes widened at a slightly giggly Chloe, admiring her shenanigans on one hand, but on the other... there never seemed to have been a good time for him and her. But now, with him returned... the opportunity was right there before them, finally open for the both of them.

“ _You_ , Chloe,” he answered eventually, one hand travelling from her waist to her cheek to caress it. “All the things and people I had before... they mean nothing, nothing at all, compared to having... you, here, with me.”

Her hand met his and their fingers intertwined once more for a few fleeting moments, before Lucifer finally pressed his lips against hers, forming a soft and true kiss. He did not feel the need to rush, to make a mess, to fuck and leave as he always did.

Chloe Decker was no random, ordinary woman.

Chloe Decker was his first real love ever.

The kiss deepened without his realization and from there onward, it was a mixture of strong emotions and blurred thoughts. His body seemed to naturally know the way to the bedroom as he guided Chloe gently though the arcade, body crashing on top of hers, making out all the while. He almost couldn’t believe how responsive she was to his every touch, though he did so little by then. Though he felt the awful ache his groin was making though his pants, he somehow could not get enough of Chloe’s lips. He slightly bit her lower one until she was left breathless, lips swollen and red.

When Chloe pulled back from the kiss only to breathe properly, Lucifer made the next move and removed the detective’s clothes, steady and indulging into the sweet image he never thought he would get to see. One by one, the fabrics were stripped away from her body, and Chloe thought it was her turn to return the favor, undressing the cocky devil and leaving him with nothing to hide beneath but human flesh. He briefly saw him take something out of his drawer, unwrap it and adjust it to his length.

His skin was hot, almost as if hell’s fire was right underneath it; Chloe began peppering soft, little kisses along his neck, collarbones and chest, and smiled to herself when she heard Lucifer’s whimpers. His lips now trailed her jawline and neck, going all the way between her breasts, stomach, and down to her wetness, causing Chloe to grab a handful of his hair and let out a powerful moan.

Lucifer’s lips licked lustfully at her folds, sparing no time and not bothering with any sort of teasing. All he could think of were ways he could pleasure his beloved detective Decker, ways she rightfully deserved and never received. Using a hand to grip her thigh in place, he maintained the pace with his tongue, but Chloe’s impatient hands and moans were seemingly working against his well-intended moves.

“Lucifer… Lucif-fer… Lucif – _OHH!_ ”

Chloe could not form a proper sentence for the life of her. She felt a fire erupting in her stomach, thus as an instinct, her hips jerked a bit forward, hoping somehow to indulge more into Lucifer’s face. Alas, being the devil he was, Lucifer stopped and licked his lower lip, unconsciously, he swore, whilst locking eyes with a hot and bothered Chloe. She caught a glimpse how the moment affected him as well, taking notice at the hardened shaft lingering at her entrance. She gulped, all of a sudden nervous and all too impatient.

“Lucifer –” was all she could mutter while looking him dead in the eyes, glare anticipatory.

He smiled. Not a naughty smirk as she was used to, but a genuine, kind smile in essence.

“Seems the roles have reversed, haven’t they? Who’s the impulsive, impatient one now, detective?”

Before she could reply, Lucifer moved a bit more upwards, body barely touching hers.

“I do have to say, you taste… heavenly, Chloe.”

She almost couldn’t believe her ears. Not only was he _still_ teasing her, but using her first name in the same sentence added an effect that Chloe hadn’t prepared for nor anticipated. She threw her head back when Lucifer kissed and played with her breasts, faintly taking them in his mouth while his hands roamed around her skin, tracing circles with his thumbs.

Not long after, Lucifer’s face was right above hers, eyes searching hers. For what, neither could say, but neither needed to. He caressed her face, mouth pressing against hers once again, allowing Chloe to feel a bit of her own taste from his tongue. It made her skin crawl with pleasure like never before.

Chloe moaned yet again when she felt her thighs spread apart and Lucifer finally in between them, thrusting himself deep, without a rush. He placed his forehead on hers, his hips jerking in and out of her at a moderate pace. She gripped one hand around his muscly arm, the other in the crook of his neck, partly resting and partly ready to hang on to his skin should she need it.

“I love you so much, Chloe,” she heard him whisper in between thrusts, voice more fragile and honest than she ever heard it.

She gasped, half from pleasure and half from his heartfelt words, and smiled.

“I love you too, Lucifer,” she confessed back at him.

He watched her eyes roll and then close in ecstasy, his usual sense of pride kicking in, only this time it was far more than simply that. He thrust a little faster, feeling her breasts move along with his movements. As a result, Chloe wrapped both her arms around his neck, head backwards again, allowing Lucifer to press kisses on her neck as well.

 _If I could have it any way, any other bloody way, I wouldn’t leave this bedroom_ , he thought. He wouldn’t leave Chloe Decker ever again, nor would he leave from inside of her. It felt mesmerizingly good, as if she was… _made_ to fit him, in any sense. Though it was true, he remembered hastily; _she was made for him_. But in such a glorious, intimate scenery, Lucifer wouldn’t have believed.

Unexpectedly, Lucifer moved faster, ready to feel his sweet release, as was Chloe by the looks of it: he watched as her eyes rolled in pure ecstasy over and over again, soft voice moaning his name still, mouth forming an O with each sound she made, and it was all he further needed. He grunted as he finally came, unable to stop his movements it seemed. But Chloe herself did not mind. He kept thrusting, going at a slower pace again, following her every facial expression, registering her every touch, every sound, every single move.

She moaned louder than before sometime later when she came too, Lucifer whispering sweet nothings in her ear in his attempt to aid her orgasm. Only when the muffled sounds toned down did he slow his thrusts, his dick throbbing inside of her by then.

Chloe found herself buried in the crook of his neck, smiling against his skin. Lucifer, on the other hand, hadn’t pulled out yet. He failed to explain it, but being there with her, inside of her, offered him a level of comfort and safety he never experienced.

“I’d still like to take you for that date, Chloe,” he said abruptly, causing her to chuckle nervously.

“I’d like that, too. I’m not sure if more than this, but… let’s see.”

Lucifer laughed as well, his finger removing hairs from her forehead as he pressed his lips on it. Chloe closed her eyes, and begged God and all other saints to not take that away from her.


End file.
